Salvación
by Karu-suna
Summary: Está cansado y su trabajo terminado o no poco importa, una trágica melodía final, voces y el delgado hilo de la única luz que puede volverlo a flote aunque sea una vez mas.Drama. one-shot. Insinuación Rivaille x Eren


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su autor el enfermo genio Hajime Isayama ;D

**Pareja:** Rivaille x Eren

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí mi primer aportación en este maravilloso fandom, tengo meses queriendo hacer algo y el detonante fue una gran sucesión de imágenes que encontré en el tumblr de Shiga San (siii otra vez eres mi mala influencia XD) pongo el enlace seccionado por aquello de que esta cosa los corta ( natsukikun . tumblr post / 69918481891 / this -is -just -so -sad-i -want -to-cry -now -poke ), les recomiendo escuchar "Requiem for a dream" versión piano mientras leen, es lo que imaginé toca Rivaille, una obra de arte, en fin espero les guste ;D

* * *

:*:*:*Salvación*:*:*:

Ha vivido mucho, demasiado, mucho más de lo que siempre pensó, de lo que siempre deseó.

Las cosas llegan a un punto que-no quiere reconocer- no tienen retorno, las noches son frías, oscuras y los días tristes, nublados, sin mañana.

Por más esfuerzos y luchas nada cambia, las muertes siguen, la lucha sigue y él, indestructible, imponente, invencible a ojos de todos sigue ahí de pie , con la frente en alto, la voz gruesa y el pulso firme y por dentro triste, débil, roto.

¿Quién fue el bastado que lo dijo?, ¿Quién puso en boca de todos sus hazañas?, ¿Quién lo convirtió en un maldito héroe viviente?, ¿Quién desapareció sus tropiezos?, ¿Quién borró sus fracasos?

Otra misión de expedición ha terminado, el pesar del frustraciones mudas llenan el aire y los gruesos muros de roca encapsulan el frio del viejo castillo, otra de esas múltiples jaulas de piedra que los ayudan a esconderse, que los mantienen cual ratas ocultas del riesgo titánico que los aguarda fuera.

Está harto, harto de ver pasar los días, harto de las muertes, harto de los cantos lúgubres de las voces agonizantes que taladran sus oídos, harto del olor a sangre que no desaparece.

El sonido de las teclas rebota en la amplia sala, las luces apagadas y el enorme ventanal a su lado escurriendo gotas de agua que escapan y golpean con fuerza parte de la torrencial tormenta, las voces no se callan y se mezclan con cada nota, se ha acostumbrado y aunque intenta cubrirlas con la trágica melodía no funciona, jamás ha funcionado.

No es un talento, como los muchos que la gente alaba en su persona, no es gusto por la música, es necesidad, es dolor, es sentir, las vibraciones de los golpes fuertes en cada clave tensan sus palpitaciones, como los chirridos del cable metálico en el equipo tridimensional, como el rose del filo denso de la espada al salir con fuerza de su funda, como el líquido carmesí y viscoso corriendo por sus venas a cada segundo.

Sus dedos se detienen y el eco de la última nota decrece hasta extinguirse, su mano no vacila, su mirada fija en la pequeña hoja que replica su fiel armamento, la sujeta firme deslizándola con seguridad sobre su muñeca, un movimiento estudiado, milimétrico, ágil cual pincel en lienzo, la navaja rebota en el suelo en cuanto la suelta perdiendo interés en ella, ha cumplido su labor.

La pieza ha quedo a medias y no puede dejar que las voces que lo acompañan queden solas al final, reanuda el movimiento en cada clavija con ligereza aspirando el frio aire que llena sus pulmones purificando sus pensamientos y últimas acciones, ya no importa.

La humedad llega a su pierna en donde el constante chorro carmín estampa su marca, el sonido aumenta de volumen y como cúspide de la obra llena la estancia con ese sentimiento que cada nota imprime.

Las imágenes llegan a su mente y sonríe vagamente viendo –literalmente- su vida correr frente a sus ojos, los malos ratos se aplastan al fondo dejando a flote los rostros de todos aquellos que dejaron algo en él, el maltrato, los golpes, la heridas se pierden en la oscuridad mostrándole las sinceras sonrisas de los que le esperan al otro lado.

Su piel se torna pálida y el fluido movimiento sobre el clásico instrumento se entorpece poco a poco, la música suena.

Sus parpados bailan y su cuerpo se balancea ansioso de escuchar el último apunte, sus ojeras pronunciadas y una suave capa de sudor cubriendo sus facciones, las voces se alejan, se desgastan y desparecen, una última palabra, oscuridad.

-Heichou…

Un suave colchón sosteniendo su peso, sabanas blancas y cables y manqueras rodeando su cuerpo, el agudo _bip _atontando sus sentidos y la cálida humedad de las lágrimas ajenas bañando sus mejillas, el reconfortante tacto en sus labios cortando su pausada respiración, el calor de un cuerpo conocido sobre el suyo y sus ojos abiertos mirando su tabla de salvación.

-Rivaille Heichou…

Puede verlo, puede esperar un poco más y si la tabla se rompe, volverlo a intentar.

.

.

.

* * *

Y hasta ahí!, espero haya sido de su agrado TTwTT ahora no quiero despegarme de aquí espero más ideas lleguen, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no olviden comentar! ;D


End file.
